50-50 Lucky
by JustARatInACage
Summary: The Lucky half of my 100 themes challenge, eventual lemon, some AU, mostly oneshots
1. Seeing Red

"Tyki! I'm bored, let's go out and do something. The Earl even gave me new Akuma to play with..." It was around this time that Road realized that her uncle wasn't listening. He was asleep in the armchair, book about to slide off his lap, cigarette long forgotten; burnt out. Letting out an annoyed huff Road walked over and crawled into his lap. "Tyki," She began softly. "Wake up now so we can play, or I'm going to pluck out your hair one at a time." The sinister Noah smile crept over her face as she reached up to his head.

Lucky for Road, and Tyki, something startled him awake. "Yay!" She hugged him around the neck. "I'll wait for you in town, don't be late or I'll start the fun without you." She hopped off and skipped away.

"What...?" Blinking the sleep away, Tyki stood and decided to follow. Nothing good ever came of letting Road loose on her own.

He arrived in the little town near Austria border as his white half. He could sense the few Akuma that hidden in town and those stationed outside. He approached a pair of children selling grapes. He dropped some coins in the girl's hands before taking a small branch.

"Mistress Road is playing Hide'N'Seek with the two exorcist. They're by West Bridge as you leave the market." The little girl smiled up at him.

"She said we couldn't play without permission, though." Her brother leaned lazily against the wall.

"We'll see." Tyki chuckled as he walked away. As he left the market, he saw a shot of red followed by black. He sped up slightly, following the young Exorcist.

"Damnit! Where the hell did it go?" Lavi growled in frustration.

"Looking for someone?" Tyki brushed by Lavi.

"Noah!"

"Come now little Bookman, you should know my name." He called over his shoulder.

"Damn... Wait!" Lavi ran ahead of Tyki and stood in his path. "Why are you here? Is there Innocence?"

"No clue, honest." He smiled at the red-head's anger. "I'm here to play with Road. Well, more like keep an eye on her."

Lavi's eye widened in shock. "Road's here as well. Krory..." He took off without warning, leaving Tyki alone in the street.

"That wasn't polite of him at all." Tyki heard his niece giggle from behind.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Head home then. I still have someone to go deal with."

"No fair!" She whined but did as he said anyway.

Lavi looked around the market one last time. Night had now fallen, everyone was closed up and at home. "Guess that's it then." As he turned, he saw the silhouette of someone entering the market. They waved at him and sat down at the quiet bubbling fountain.

"Tyki..." Lavi approached him. His glasses had been removed, allowing him see the man's beautiful gold eyes. They held Lavi's green one for a moment.

"Tell me, what is it you see when you see red?"

"Wha...?" Lavi stared dumbfounded at him.

Tyki chuckled. "Is it red like fire, a raging hatred? Or like a blossoming rose of love? Or is it cold, like the dead, and their long forgotten blood?"

"I don't have time for your mind games. And the blood of the dead is never forgotten." Lavi turned on his heel and walked. Behind him, the Noah started to laugh.

"Well played, little Bookman, well played."


	2. Dreamer

It was past midnight on a Friday, but not quite three yet. Lavi could hear some of his neighbors try and fail as they came back home to be quiet. That wasn't why he was awake though. He sat cross legged in the middle of his bed, meditating while trying to stay awake.

"Your efforts are cute but pointless." An all too familiar voice said behind him.

Lavi ignored the speaker, even as panic and excitement began to bubble within him. He didn't respond when the weight on his bed shifted and he could feel another's form behind him.

"You're being very stubborn tonight." Hot air rushed by his ear. A hand combed through his hair before stopping and twirling a lock at the base of his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Lavi. I can stay up with you all night." An arm snaked around his stomach and pulled him against the other's chest. Lavi's knuckles were turning white and his eyes stayed tightly shut. "Maybe I can even help make sure you stay awake." A soft laugh followed this statement. A shudder ran down Lavi back.

"Go away." He finally bit out harshly. "You're messing up my life!" He spun around to punch his unwanted guest. His fist met the wall behind his bed with crack. 'Damn…' He lowered his hand and cradled it to his chest. He didn't have to look, he knew he had at least broken a few knuckles.

"Good thing I moved, that probably would've hurt."

"Too bad you moved," Lavi corrected. He looked at the intruder who was now leaning against his desk. "Go away! Find someone else to torment." He stood up and stomped over to the man.

"My, you look angry…" This got a growl from the red-head. "And what if I don't want to. I enjoy playing with you."

"Go away Tyki." Lavi reached out to the grab the man's arm with the intent of throwing him out the door if he had to. But out of instinct and anger, the hand he used was the one he just injured, causing him to wince in pain when he flexed it.

"Careful precious," Tyki grasped his hand before he was able to pull back. A strange warm purplish glow enveloped Lavi's hand. "You may not believe me, but I have tried to move on." He whispered as he mended the broken knuckles. "It's not normal for my kind to become fixated on one person."

"Great, annoying and a weirdo."

Tyki squeezed the hand causing Lavi to bite back a yelp. He let go, there was still bruising across the top, but at least nothing was still broken. "Yes, thank you, I'm aware. But there is your answer. I won't leave because I can't."

"You mean won't." The mortal jerked away. "What's wrong? You said you tried but then what?"

"No one appeals to me. You're the only one I find appetizing."

"Pardon?" Lavi felt his eye twitch. "Appetizing?"

"A figure of speech." Tyki reassured.

Lavi shook his head. "Whatever." He sighed in defeat. "I'm going to bed then. I have classes in the morning." He returned to his bed.

"See you in your dreams." Tyki smirked before vanishing.


	3. Illogical

Illogical. It was the only way to define what he had with this man. On top of being a Bookman, he was also an exorcist. And Tyki Mikk was a Noah. But it didn't stop him from accepting every invitation and offering a few of his own. It didn't stop him from leaning into every kiss and touch.

Lavi fell back on the bed, Tyki hovering over him. But love was illogical. It was a separate entity all on its own. Disobeying the laws of the world and doing as it pleased. Lavi pulled the man down to him in a heated kiss.

He loved this man, his enemy. If only he weren't a Bookman, it was the only time he ever wished that, or if they weren't in a war on oppiste sides. He hated Tyki and hisself for this. But loved it all the same. That made no sense. He was use to everything eventually making sense. Tyki unraveled his very being. There was only one word for this...


End file.
